1975-76 NHL Season
The 1975–76 NHL season was the 59th season of the National Hockey League. The Montreal Canadiens won the Stanley Cup, defeating the defending championPhiladelphia Flyers in the final. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=1 editRegular season The Montreal Canadiens set records in wins with 58 and points with 127, beginning a four-year stretch where they would dominate the league in the regular season and win four straight Stanley Cup titles. The blockbuster trade of the year saw the Boston Bruins send superstar center Phil Esposito and star defenceman Carol Vadnais to the New York Rangers for star center Jean Ratelle and superstar defencemanBrad Park. Both Ratelle and Park would excel for the Bruins for years to come, while Esposito's days as the preeminent scorer in the NHL were behind him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=2 editFinal standings Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes Note: Teams that qualified for the playoffs are highlighted in bold http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=3 editPrince of Wales Conference [1] [1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=4 editClarence Campbell Conference [1] [1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=5 editPlayoffs http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=6 editPlayoff bracket http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=7 editSemifinals http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=8 edit(1) Montreal Canadiens vs. (5) New York Islanders http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=9 edit(2) Philadelphia Flyers vs. (3) Boston Bruins http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=10 editFinals Main article: 1976 Stanley Cup FinalsThe two-time defending Stanley Cup Champions, the Philadelphia Flyers, once again made it to the finals, but were swept in four games by the Montreal Canadiens. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=11 editNHL awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=12 editAll-Star teams http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=13 editPlayer statistics http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=14 editScoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Source: NHL.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=15 editLeading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min - Minutes Played; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=16 editDebuts The following is a list of players of note who played their first NHL game in 1975–76 (listed with their first team, asterisk(*) marks debut in playoffs): *Willi Plett, Atlanta Flames *Dennis Maruk, California Golden Seals *Bob Murray, Chicago Blackhawks *Gary Sargent, Los Angeles Kings *Doug Jarvis, Montreal Canadiens *Doug Risebrough, Montreal Canadiens *Mario Tremblay, Montreal Canadiens *Bryan Trottier, New York Islanders *Mel Bridgman, Philadelphia Flyers http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=17 editLast games The following is a list of players of note that played their last game in the NHL in 1975–76 (listed with their last team): *Gary Bergman, Kansas City Scouts *Bryan Hextall Jr., Minnesota North Stars *Chico Maki, Chicago Black Hawks *Bob Nevin, Los Angeles Kings *Mickey Redmond, Detroit Red Wings *Bill White, Chicago Black Hawks *Terry Crisp, Philadelphia Flyers *Andre Boudrias, Vancouver Canucks *Tommy Williams, Washington Capitals NOTE: Boudrias and Williams would finish their major professional careers in the World Hockey Association. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=18 editSee also *List of Stanley Cup champions *1975 NHL Amateur Draft *29th National Hockey League All-Star Game *National Hockey League All-Star Game *List of WHA seasons *Ice hockey at the 1976 Winter Olympics *1975 in sports *1976 in sports http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=19 editReferences *Diamond, Dan, ed. (2000). Total Hockey. Kingston, NY: Total Sports. ISBN 1-892129-85-X. *Dinger, Ralph, ed. (2011). The National Hockey League Official Guide & Record Book 2012. Toronto, ON: Dan Diamond & Associates. ISBN 9781894801225. *Dryden, Steve, ed. (2000). Century of hockey. Toronto, ON: McClelland & Stewart Ltd.. ISBN 0771041799. *Fischler, Stan; Fischler, Shirley; Hughes, Morgan; Romain, Joseph; Duplacey, James (2003). The Hockey Chronicle: Year-by-Year History of the National Hockey League. Lincolnwood, IL: Publications International Inc.. ISBN 0785396241. ;Notes #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1975-76_NHL_season#cite_ref-nhl-gd-standings_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1975-76_NHL_season#cite_ref-nhl-gd-standings_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1975-76_NHL_season#cite_ref-nhl-gd-standings_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1975-76_NHL_season#cite_ref-nhl-gd-standings_0-3 ''d] Dinger, Ralph, ed. (2011). The National Hockey League Official Guide & Record Book 2012. Dan Diamond & Associates. p. 151. ISBN 9781894801225. #'^' Dinger 2011, p. 150. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1975%E2%80%9376_NHL_season&action=edit&section=20 editExternal links *Hockey Database *NHL.com